


A conversation with myself

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I’m tired, i just want a break, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I just want to feel(Vent fic, mostly posted this to fuck around with text, don’t read (or do I honestly don’t care.))
Relationships: it’s weird - Relationship, selfcest - Relationship, technically - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A conversation with myself

I’m cold.

**I don’t care.**

Yea..

Can we go to bed?

**No. Do it.**

I can’t.

**You know you want to, just do it.**

I can’t do it.

**You can and you will. Stay up.**

God just SHUT UP

**NO!**

**I’M DOING WHAT’S BEST FOR US!**

YOU’RE KILLING US!

**Then so be it!**

I hate you.

**Of course.**

I love you.

**You’re narcissistic.**

I can’t live without you.

**I know.**

I’m empty.

**So am I.**

God you’re pretty.

**We are, aren’t we? Beautifully fucked up.**

Heh

**This is all a joke to us isn’t it?**

Yeah, but what did you expect?

_Normalcy._

**_That doesn’t exist._ **

Add that to the list of thing we’ll never have.

**You’re not special.**

Haha, yeah

**Fuck off and die.**

I hope I will soon

**You better.**

Goodnight.

**.. goodnight.**


End file.
